Alice of elements of harmony sacrifice
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Please read elements of harmony first, so this story makes sense. The elements of harmony head to a land that leaves them in a way they never expected to be in. This land is not the same as the other lands as the elements become Alices living different lives as the true Alice watches from his hiding spot. Rated T for mentions of gore, blood, insanity, a tiny hint of yaoi and death.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Once upon a time in an unknown place there was a land.

No one knew who made the land but such a small land it was.

The small land began to think. 'I don't want to be alone, forgotten. How can I make people live on me?'

The small land thought and thought until finally it came up with an idea.

I will let the humans stray into me then I will let them create world they will live in.

So begins our story of the Alices that also are the elements of harmony as they find themselves living on the land not expecting the results.

To give into the insanity the land emits from deep within.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The first Alice.

Alice number one was as white as snow arriving to the land in which he could live.

Now living with a red blinding rage with his favourite sword clenched in his hand.

Cutting down all those in his path that were in his way.

Heart engulfed by fire he left a trail of blood in his wake.

Sparing none from his murderous ways, his footsteps left the light of good.

But the poor angry Alice became trapped within the woods that longed to punish him for his awful sin.

He would never fight again.

Now the forest sleeps with him prisoner of the thorny vines bringing death to his soul.

His crimson liquid has pooled around the tree and sword abandoned on the darkened ground.

The element of kindness is no more and his element necklace splattered a little with some more than his own blood was stolen by the woods thorny vines.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: The second Alice.

The second Alice was calm and black just like the sky.

Solving cases from all around he went to the land with his lover to live their lives.

Finding a new passion singing songs for those on the land giving to them his breath.

Every note he sang aloud was false and dipped in the lands insanity mixed with death.

Bringing about his own insanity he did his best to hide.

His songs were heard far and wide on the land. He drove the people crazy with his melody of lies.

His lover let him continue his passion as they both enjoyed themselves on the land.

The second Alice smiles with a rose cradled against his chest as his lover sends them to fill his heart with warmth as they shared their love as well as their insanity.

The poor second Alice remained unaware of his impending doom until it was too late.

He was silenced by a shot to the head from a jealous girl who wanted his lover for herself.

Never to sing again as he was shot to the ground.

Blood staining the roses that were sent to him as the petals seem to scatter slightly on the ground.

He reaches for his element necklace he's just unable to reach in his final breath as he wishes he was with his lover until he was left for dead.

His body left where he took his final breath not being touched by this killer.

Then attached to part of his element necklace, that has been slightly splattered from the shot to his head, grows a beautiful blue rose that grew from his pain.

Everyone who loved him felt a choke in sadness down the way to hear his songs.

His body was left alone by the people when they found him shot down by an unknown murderer.

No longer were there songs of insanity and death to be heard being sung over the land.

The element of honesty was never to be heard from again and his element necklace remains attached to the rose until his lover finds him if he ever will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: The third Alice.

The third Alice had hair of brown and a face as lovely as a rose.

Gorgeous to the land and gifted him with wealth with fame.

Smiling bright and stealing hearts only being truly only interested in one.

The people showed him no shame.

They would do as he commanded as he turns the people to his every beckoned call and he would play along as if it were a game.

He became the king of the land with his lover of songs at his side until his lover vanished not to be seen leaving the third Alice alone with the throne.

All the power mixed with the insanity of the land began to corrupt him.

Now he lives distortedly as he finds the body of his poor lover.

Though the stench of death wrapped around him with the blood of his lover staining his shoes he could only cry sobbing for his lost lover.

He keeps his lovers element of harmony necklace close to his heart and his own element of harmony necklace as he stays the ruler for all eternity of his life.

The element of magic refused to back down as he is surrounded by death only wishing to take revenge for his lover but also wanting to make his lover proud so he remains the king till his doom comes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: The fourth Alices.

Following an earthy trail deep into the trees on the land and laying on beds of zinnias when wanting to sleep there is a tea party that is played out with the fourth Alices.

The fourth Alices are a pair of agents who worked on the Kira case.

They got a single letter from the ruler of the land that was a single small paper with a single rose painted on it made with paint that slightly ran down the page as it was painted on.

Curious about the land more than what they have stayed to while they stayed where they had tea parties, they left to explore this mysterious land to see.

Through many paths and many places they watched what went on with their curious observing eyes as they travel.

They continued to wander aimlessly about the land as they discover more and more unknowingly little by little letting the lands insanity seep into their hearts.

The smart and generous female.

With the funny and lovable male.

They came so close to the true Alice that held the element of loyalty as he watches the lands activities, using many screens placed in his hiding spot, controlling the lands actions towards the people when he saw it necessary.

However they became wrapped up in the distorted wonder of the land.

Becoming bound within the lands insanity like an endless dream.

Only one able to remain unharmed by the lands mad killers making it a nightmare for the one as the one carries the other in hope the other will awaken one day.

The elements of laughter and generosity will never escape the nightmare of their lives as the element of laughter carries the element of generosity till hopeful she awakens once again; their element necklaces bound to their necks where they belong but are never used making many say they are only necklaces as the two are left to wander.


End file.
